This invention relates to the isomeric mixture 4(5)-acetyl-9,9-dimethyltricyclo-[4,4,0,1.sup.8,10 ]-undec-1-ene, its preparation and its use in perfumery. The compound is a valuable, new fragrance with a strong, warm, woody aroma.